Davy Jones
Davy Jones 'is the main antagonist of the Pirates of the Caribbean movie series. He debuts in the second film as the main antagonist and appears in the third film as one of the two main antagonists, as a cameo antagonist in the fifth film and will appear as the main antagonist in the sixth film who will be released in 8 March 2021. Background Once a mortal man, Davy Jones fell in love with the goddess Calypso, who he was describing as as untamable and harsh as the sea itself. Calypso gave him a reward for his undying love - a mission of souls lost at sea and carrying them to the other side. The goddess gave the pirate the legendary Flying Dutchman to help with it and Jones agreed to set foot on land only every ten years. For the first decade of his service, he obeyed Calypso's orders. When he returned to land, however? She was gone. Davy was enraged, thinking he was tricked into serving the goddess and, after taming the monstrous Kraken, began looking for various objects of power in order to gain the trust of the Pirate Lords. When the time came, Davy showed the Lords how to bind Calypso to human form. They did as he said and the goddess was trapped inside of a mortal woman's body. Davy, feeling great guilt and regret, carved out his heart and hid it on Isla Cruces, in the Dead Man's Chest. Davy abandoned his duty to help the lost souls and began his life as a fearsome pirate. His appearance started changing, becoming one with the sea. His face obtained the appearance of an octopus, his right arm and leg of a crab claw. Powers & Abilities *'Interdimensional Travel: 'Davy Jones is capable of switching between the world of the living and the dead. He also possesses his own pocket dimention, Davy Jones' Locker, in which he keeps his deceased enemies. *'Experienced Sailor and Captain: 'Due to hundreds of years spent on the sea, Davy is very good at commanding his ship and knows the Caribbean Seas like the back of his hand. *'Master Swordsman: 'Davy is an experienced swordsman, combatting Jack Sparrow multiple times and outmatching Elizabeth Swan. *'Longevity *'Teleportation: '''Davy can teleport in a literal blink of an eye. *'Healing Factor:' The main attribute that makes Davy so hard to kill. He is capable of regenerating any damage he received. Also, limbs and parts of his body cut off can still move around. Somehow. *'Phasing: Davy is capable of passing through solid objects freely. *'Clairvoyance?: '''It is implied that Jones is clairvoyant. Multiple times has he been able to know things he shouldn't due to him not being there. For example, he was able to tell the Black Pearl's location and teleport on board even though it was out of sight and had its lanterns turned off. He also realized William Turner Junior was sneaking around the Flying Dutchman even though he made no noticeable sound. He could tell that Jack Sparrow introduces himself as a captain after the two haven't met for thirteen years. Equipment *'The Kraken: 'The mythical beast Davy tamed for his own needs. It is said to be 10 ships long (around 1400 feet or 426.7 meters) and is more than capable of sinking said ships. It can tank cannon fire and being shot and stabbed. The suckers on its tentacles can tear away flesh and the beast is surprisingly intelligent; after being shot with cannons, it destroyed the cannons during its next assault. *'Flying Dutchman: 'The ship Davy received from Calypso. It carries 46 cannons overall (twenty 36-pound cannons, eighteen 24-pound cannons, six 6-pound cannons and two triple-barreled chasers, which are cannons on the front used to shoot down fleeing ships) and is one of the fastest ships in the Caribbean. It can go underwater without any negative effects and Davy can "become one" with it, being absorbed into the ship and appearing somewhere else on it. *'His Own Beard: 'Davy can weaponize his tentacle beard, using it to gouge out people's eyes or joke them by shoving them down the target's throat. *'Broadsword: 'Davy's original sword, which, sadly, hasn't been used. It has the appearance of a claymore. *'James Norrington's Ceremonial Sword: 'Sword Davy took after killing James Norrington. It is a blade designed for thrusting attacks and is capable of stabbing a man in the heart. The blade should be 60-90 cm long. Feats Strength *Able to easily lift adults with one hand. *Easily pulled out a sword that penetrated him. *Can break and bend swords with ease. *Could throw Jack Sparrow upwards while the latter was holding the Dead Man's Chest without much struggle. *Knocked out Elizabeth Swan with a single hit. Durability *Can brush off being stabbed and shot. *Took a beating from William Turner Senior. Skill *Tamed the Kraken. * Nearly killed William Turner Junior. *Became the most legendary pirate in the Caribbean seas, to the point of becoming a myth. *Killed and captured dozens, if not hundreds of innocent persons. *He nearly killed Jack Sparrow *He can make a man who him attacked into thinking who his apparence was only a nightmare who means who Jones have a secret and most powerful skill. Weaknesses *'Slow *'Heart: '''Davy hid his heart, however, anybody who finds it can kill Davy by destroying it or control him by threatening him to do so. However he don't have this weakness after his heart being stabbed and him back to life without his dead heart. * '''Inability to understand people's feelings and emotions': Davy Jones is pure evil and is unable to understand people's feelings and emotions including love and altruism as he considering Jack Sparrow's heroism and good heart pathetic and loathsome and hate Will and Elizabeth's love as he say "love, a treacherous bore". Category:Immortal Category:Undead Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Disney Category:Completed Profiles Category:Resurrected